A New Life: Part II
by hpfan87
Summary: Cody is home and Lux's life is back to normal... or is it? The sequel to A New Life.
1. Chapter 1

So, I decided to do a sequel to this story because I enjoyed writing Lux's character so much. If you did read the first story I hope you liked it and I also hope that you enjoy this sequel. If you didn't read the first story, I don't think it'll be a problem to understand this one. Let me know what you think anyhow! Reviews are of course always welcome and always much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

Lux was sitting on the bathroom floor, her back leaning against the cold metal of the wall. She was convinced that this was all just a terrible dream that she would wake from at any moment. She was staring down at a plastic strip in front of her that was turning a pale pink color. She picked up the small cardboard box that was lying on the floor by her feet and read the side.

_If strip turns pink, test results are positive. _

Lux looked back and forth from the reading on the box to the now dark pink strip in her hand. She was trying to see if there was some chance of error. Perhaps it was more of a mauve or red color.

Lux laid her head back against the wall and covered her face with her clammy hands. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily, allowing a small cry to escape from the back of her throat.

Why had she been so stupid? It had only been a month since that first night she had been with Cody. She hadn't even thought about using protection. Why hadn't Cody thought about it? Why had they both been so careless?

Lux shot up quickly when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Lux, are you alright?" asked Trinity from the other side.

Lux assumed she'd probably been in the bathroom now for at least a half an hour.

"I'm fine Mom," replied Lux, forcing her voice to sound normal, "I'll be out in a minute."

Lux leaned against the wall for support as she stood up slowly, still clutching the strip tightly in her hand. She walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face before looking up into the mirror at her sad reflection, water dripping off her chin.

Lux wiped her eyes, willing them not to betray her and show just how emotionally fragile she really felt. She wrapped the strip in about half a roll of toilet paper and dropped it into the tiny garbage can in the corner. She bent over to pick up the box and did the same.

Lux walked out of the bathroom and headed for her room, unsure of where he mother was. Lux knew she would have to tell her parents sooner or later, but right now she preferred it be later.

She closed her bedroom door and looked around her room, searching for her sweatshirt. She had to tell Cody as soon as possible. She needed to tell someone, to let it out, and he should be the first to know.

She pulled on her black sweatshirt that was lying under her bed and walked out of her room. She was about to head for the door when she felt the nausea creep back into her throat. She'd been sick for the last couple weeks off and on and it seemed to be getting worse. It was a miracle that her parents hadn't noticed yet.

Lux ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and barely made it in time to be sick in the toilet. She kicked the door closed with her foot, praying her mother hadn't heard. She painfully emptied her entire breakfast before her stomach finally let up.

Lux had bought the test just that morning when her sickness hadn't abated. She'd walked into the store, trying to look as innocent as possible and grabbed the first test on the shelf, barely looking at the box. She had practically run over to the counter, and thrown down the box.

The cashier's eyes had grown wide when he looked down and then back up at Lux. Lux hated her celebrity status, especially at times like these. It would have been so much easier to just be an anonymous girl who happened to need a pregnancy test. Instead she was Lux, the daughter of 'The One,' who might just also be the most famous tramp of Zion! She'd thrown down the money and shoved the box under her shirt sprinting home.

Lux walked out of the bathroom once again and managed to make it down the hallway and to the kitchen. Her mother was nowhere in sight, and Lux let out a sigh of relief as she walked towards the front door.

"I'm making chicken and rice for dinner," said Trinity suddenly from the living room as Lux walked by.

Lux felt her stomach lurch again at the surprise but also at the mention of food. She gave her mother the best smile she could.

"Sounds great, but… I was going to go to Cody's for dinner."

"Oh," said Trinity in a slightly disappointed voice, "alright, well don't be home too late."

"I won't," replied Lux, heading for the door again.

"Wait," said Trinity stopping Lux with her hand, "something's wrong isn't it?"

Lux swallowed nervously and turned around slowly, her fake smile still on. Unfortunately, her mother was becoming more perceptive of her moods each day.

"Um…" stuttered Lux, desperately thinking of an excuse other than _Oh it's probably just hormones from carrying a baby… _

"Oh Lux," began Trinity catching her hesitation, "did you and Cody have a fight?"

Lux internally jumped for joy at her mother's scapegoat.

"Yeah," said Lux in a sad voice, "but I'm hoping we can smooth it over if I go visit him now."

"Good idea," replied Trinity with an understanding smile, "what happened?"

"Oh," said Lux, trying to think quickly, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright," replied Trinity, "I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Yup!" said Lux, already closing the door.

Once outside, Lux's forced composure faded and she let out a painful sigh. She felt the weight of her secret push down on her with every movement. She walked down the street quickly; hating that Cody lived so damn far away.

When she reached his building she sauntered along slowly down the walkway, tired from walking such a long distance. She knocked on his door and waited, hoping he had returned from work already. She realized she probably should have checked the docks before she came here and mentally kicked herself.

Fortunately, the door opened, revealing Jason who smiled at her immediately.

"Hey Lux, come on in," he said happily, as if he himself had been expecting her.

Lux forced a smile back as she stepped inside quickly and Jason closed the door behind her.

"I'll get Cody, one sec," said Jason, walking over to Cody's room and knocking before walking inside.

Lux sighed and looked around the familiar apartment. Cody had been home only a few weeks but had returned back to his life very quickly. Lux had been over almost every day since then and she was becoming increasingly comfortable in the small apartment. Thought it was much different from her own, and carried a heavy smell of chlorine and iron, Lux found comfort in it, as it reminded her of Cody.

Jason came out of Cody's bedroom and closed the door behind him again.

"He just got off work an hour ago and he was sleeping," he said with a smile, "he'll be out in a second."

"Oh," said Lux, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother him."

"You're never a bother," replied Jason kindly, "trust me, he doesn't mind at all."

Lux smiled genuinely this time, as she felt her depressed demeanor lift momentarily. Cody and Jason were both so kind to her, she could always count on them to make her feel good about herself.

Jason walked into his bedroom and nodded to Lux before closing the door. Lux bit her lip nervously, realizing that she would have to tell Cody and suddenly not sure if she could go through with it. She thought about what his reaction would be. Would he be sad? Would he hate her? Maybe he'd get mad, think it was her fault, even blame her. Maybe he'd be happy. Lux couldn't see how he could possible be happy though. She guessed his reaction would probably be something along the same lines as hers was, total shock and fear.

A few seconds later Cody appeared in his doorway, his hair disheveled and his clothes twisted around his body. He'd obviously thrown them on just now.

"I'm sorry…" said Lux, her face cringing with guilt again.

Cody just smiled at her and reached out his hand.

"Come here," he said in a quiet low voice.

Lux complied and came forward slowly until Cody reached out his arms and hugged her close. Lux reveled in the feeling and closed her eyes, sighing with happiness. She loved being with him. It somehow made her forget about anything, anything except this however.

"Don't ever be sorry," Cody whispered into her ear, making her shiver with the closeness, "I love seeing you."

Lux bit her lip again, trying to hold it together and not get upset. She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes.

Cody looked back at her but his smile quickly faded as he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing a strand on hair behind Lux's ear.

She swallowed nervously and looked down at the floor. She took a deep breathe and decided to just spit it out rather than drag it out further. If she didn't say it now she knew she'd never be able to.

"Lux?"

He sounded so concerned that Lux felt emotion well up inside of her and she spoke quickly.

"CodyI'mpregnant."

She almost choked on her words and kept her head down, not being able to look at Cody, fearing what his reaction would be.

When he didn't speak, Lux finally looked up at him and saw the same fear in his eyes. She hated herself for telling him. She knew she had to, but she knew what he was going through. He didn't deserve to feel that. Not so soon after he just got home. Everything about this felt so unfair.

Lux was about to apologize again when Cody pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her against him and Lux felt any strength she had left wash out of her. She began to cry as she held onto him as tightly as he was holding her.

"I love you," he said softly above her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked above her sobs.

Cody pulled away from her quickly and looked down at her, almost angry.

"What?" he asked her incredulously, "Lux, I just said I _love_ you."

Lux smiled and wiped her eyes, feeling pathetic for being so emotional.

"I love you too," she said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I have to tell you though," said Cody, his voice serious, "I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I," replied Lux.

"Have you told your parents?" he asked, panic flashing in his eyes.

Lux shook her head before replying.

"No, you're the only one who knows."

Cody nodded slowly before grabbing Lux's chin and pulling it up so he could look into her eyes.

"I promise I'll help you," he said with intense sincerity in his voice.

Lux felt her fear begin to fade. She had plenty to be afraid of still but somehow knowing that Cody was by her made it all seem easier to deal with. Her biggest fear had been that he would abandon her.

Lux suddenly felt another wave of nausea hit her and she put a hand to her stomach instinctively, her face wincing with uneasiness. Cody noticed and looked at her in alarm.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Water, or something to eat? You should sit down!" he spoke incredibly quickly, without pausing between sentences.

Lux laughed at his intense concern and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied, still grinning, "I've just felt sick a lot lately."

"You should lie down," he said, still looking just as concerned.

He grabbed her hand and put an arm around her waist, delicately leading her into his room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm fine, really," replied Lux, but Cody insistently pulled her towards his bed and sat them both down.

"I'll get you something for your stomach," said Cody, standing up and running out of the room before Lux could stop him.

She shook her head and laughed again to herself before leaning back against the pillow. She did feel tired. She guessed it was from all the worrying. Being upset always seemed to make her feel tired. She lay down and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

Cody came back a second later and Lux opened her eyes to see him sit down on the edge of the bed and place a glass of water and two pills on the desk beside her.

Lux sat up slowly and looked at the pills.

"They'll help with the nausea," he said, noticing her curiosity.

Lux popped them into her mouth and took a drink of water, washing them down.

She lay back down on the bed and tapped the blanket next to her, motioning for Cody to lie down beside her.

He smiled at her and complied, moving over her cautiously and laying down gently.

Lux rolled over onto her side facing him and smiled gently, trying not to think about everything that she would have to face soon. Unfortunately, terrifying thoughts began to fill her mind. She thought about her parents' reactions, especially her Dad's. What would he think of her then? She thought about Morpheus and Niobe and how disappointed they would be as well. She didn't think she could face them.

Hopefully Ana would understand. She made a mental note to talk to Ana as soon as she could. She'd help her too, Lux was sure.

Lux sighed heavily and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax and not worry at the moment. Cody noticed her pain and hugged her close against him.

"It'll be alright," he said.

"How do you know that?" asked Lux, allowing her fears to be heard.

"It's not the end of world," he replied, "it's just a baby."

Lux felt her breathing hitch at the word. She hadn't allowed herself to say the word out loud. To hear Cody say it made it feel all the more real. She was only sixteen. How could she manage to raise a baby? She felt her nausea rise up again and she swallowed deeply.

"I have to tell them soon," she said slowly.

"I'll be there with you," replied Cody, knowing who she was referring to.

"No," said Lux quickly, "I don't know what their reaction will be. My dad… he might be angry… I don't know what he'll do."

"I don't care," replied Cody, "you're not going to do it alone. This isn't just your burden, it's mine too."

Lux felt incredibly comforted by his words. She knew how much he meant them.

"Alright," she finally complied, "let's go now."

"Now?" asked Cody looking down into her face.

Lux nodded decisively.

"It has to be now," she said, "before I lose the nerve."

Cody sighed.

"I was hoping to take a few self-defense courses first," he said.

Lux laughed and hugged him again, feeling grateful that he could make a joke.

He smiled down at her and after a moment laughed himself.

"What?" asked Lux still amused.

"Nothing," said Cody, looking away from her, grinning madly.

"Tell me!" said Lux urgently, pulling his face towards her.

He averted his eyes but then finally gave in.

"Alright, alright," he said before regaining a tone of almost remorse, "I was just thinking about… how I grew up idolizing your parents, especially your dad. I remember learning about them in school, and always wishing I could meet them someday. Little did I know I would eventually impregnate their daughter…"

Lux gasped and admonished a look of hurt and anger.

"God, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Cody upon seeing her horrified expression, "that was awful, I know."

Lux broke her serious demeanor and laughed again, taking Cody by surprise.

"What? You're not mad?" he asked, looking uncertainly at her.

"Of course not," she said, "it was just a joke."

Cody smiled and laughed too, before leaning over and kissing her. The kiss was slow and light at first but Lux moved her hand to Cody's neck, pulling him in deeper. He pulled away reluctantly after a moment and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm so lucky to have you," he said, kissing her again.

"Quite the contrary," replied Lux, kissing him back feverishly.

She opened her mouth slowly, allowing him to deepen the kiss, and ran her hand down his back and stopped at the waist of his pants. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. Lux sighed inwardly and relaxed underneath him. She ran her hand up his back again, underneath his shirt, feeling his warm skin beneath her fingers.

Lux gripped the material of his shirt and pulled it up. Cody broke away from her to pull it over his head and then look back down at her with intensity.

"I thought we were going to…" he began.

"We will," replied Lux, "but not quite yet."

* * *

Please let me know what you think of it so far. I do plan on making it very dramatic, so it may seem a little fluffy now, but… just wait. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews I got, keep 'em coming please!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

Lux kept her head down, watching her feet move one at a time. She held Cody's hand in hers, as they walked back to her apartment. She'd been nauseous since they left Cody's apartment, but it seemed to be increasing with each step she took.

She could feel Cody's eyes on her, concerned, and surprisingly Lux was finding it quite annoying. She looked up quickly and sighed deeply.

"I'm fine okay. I just hate that this is happening."

"I told you it'll be alright," said Cody, putting his arm around her.

Lux ripped away and stood still, glaring at him as he stopped too to look back at her in surprise.

"It's not going to be alright!" said Lux desperately, not caring that others around them were now pausing to stare.

"You know," she continued, now looking everywhere but at him, "you can't just say that. It doesn't make it true! You don't have to go through all this. Sure, it's easy for you; you're not the one who has to tell their parents!"

The minute the words were out of Lux's mouth, she wished she could take them back. She dared to look into Cody's eyes to see the pain welling inside of them. Fuck, she thought. She was hormonal, she couldn't help her outburst! Nonetheless, guilt built up inside of her. Her words had been harsh, cutting. She knew how badly she'd hurt him. He didn't deserve to be yelled at, he was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry," Lux said in a small voice, reluctantly stepping forward towards him.

Cody swallowed and looked down at the ground before answering.

"I would walk away right now… if you were anyone else, or if this were any other situation."

Lux nodded slowly in understanding. She felt like a child all of a sudden, being reprimanded by an authority.

"Come on," said Cody, walking again, though not reaching for her hand.

Lux began walking and fell in step with him again. Losing her temper with Cody wasn't helping her stomach to relax. Now guilt was sidled along with anxiety and fear. She clutched her stomach as it lurched painfully. Cody didn't seem to notice as he was looking straight ahead, obviously upset with her still.

Lux tried to walk it off and ignore the feeling, but it only got worse. She took a deep breath and stopped mid-step. She could feel it, rising up into her throat. No, not here she thought. Not in the street for everyone to see. She couldn't control it however, and she suddenly bent over to throw up into a drain beside her on the ground.

There were a few surprised gasps from people around her who backed up quickly. Lux heard Cody rush up to put a hand on her back and said something that she couldn't hear.

Thankfully, her stomach let up almost immediately. She remained bent over, still breathing roughly. She felt tears prick at her eyes. The embarrassment of throwing up in the street was overwhelming. She felt Cody's hand rub her back soothingly and suddenly her tears couldn't be held back any longer.

She used her sweatshirt to wipe her mouth and stood up to look at Cody. The anger in his face was replaced with pity and he pulled Lux into a hug, letting her cry into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay," said Cody, "it's not your fault. I know this is hard. We should keep going though, people are starting to crowd."

Lux allowed him to walk forward with her through the people that were milling around them. She stayed close to him however, hugging his waist as they walked. She needed him and was more than grateful that she had him with her. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she'd lost Cody. She'd have to go through this alone, which Lux knew would have been impossible.

Sooner than Lux would have liked, they reached her building. She was just starting to feel alright again when she stopped just a few feet from her door.

"Lux?" asked Cody, looking at her concerned, "do you feel sick again?"

Lux ignored his question, unable to focus on more than how frightening her door looked at that moment.

"I can't do this," she said quietly, speaking more to herself than to Cody.

Cody moved so he was standing just inches from her. She looked up into his eyes, willing him to give her the strength she needed.

"You have to," he said firmly.

That was it, she knew he was right. Lux closed her eyes and walked towards the door, opening it up and walking inside, Cody behind her.

"Mom?" called Lux, feeling her nerves take hold of her once again.

Lux tried to appear calm as Trinity walked out of her room and down the hallway.

"Oh, hi Cody!" she said cheerfully, "it's so nice to see you again."

Lux heard the voice in her head reply. _You won't feel that way in a moment_.

"Yeah, you too," said Cody with a smile, though Lux could sense the fear in his voice as well.

Lux stood where she was with a scared look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Lux… what is it?" Trinity asked, now looking concerned.

"Where's Dad?" asked Lux, her voice almost shaking now.

"He in our room… Lux's what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you guys," said Lux.

Trinity took a deep breath before turning around.

"Neo!" she called, then looked back at Lux.

"Yeah?" asked Neo, walking out into the hallway, looking down at a computer chip in his hand.

"Sit down," said Trinity evenly, looking intently at Lux.

Lux thought for a moment that her mother may already know. She had walked in with Cody and probably looked sick to her stomach. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure it out.

Neo looked up at them when he heard Trinity's serious voice.

"What is it?" he asked, walking forward and putting the chip down on a nearby table.

Trinity turned around to face him and walked towards the living room.

"Just… sit down," she said, putting a hand to her neck anxiously, while sitting down herself on the couch.

Neo looked at Lux with worry and joined Trinity on the couch, putting a hand on her knee instinctively.

Lux looked up at Cody behind her and he nodded to her. She walked forward and sat down on the couch across from her parents. Cody followed and sat down beside her, not looking Neo or Trinity in the eye. Lux licked her lips nervously before speaking.

"I have to tell you something, and it's… not good."

She spoke slowly, as if each second were another that she could live through without hurting them as badly as she knew her news would.

"Are you alright?" Neo blurted out, interrupting her quiet pause.

Lux shook her head slowly, putting her head down. She put a hand to her mouth and suppressed the tears she could feel coming once again.

She looked up at her parents, determined to tell them with as much courage as she could muster. Neo looked terrified but Lux was more surprised by her mother's gaze.

Trinity looked at her with sadness and Lux realized she knew already.

"I'm pregnant," said Lux, her voice barely more than a whisper.

She watched intently as Trinity closed her eyes, but Neo kept his on hers, his gaze focused.

Lux waited for them to speak but only silence hung in the air. Neo was looking at her expressionless and Lux desperately wished he'd do something, yell, cry, anything. His silence was terrifying.

Suddenly Neo stood and turned around to look at the wall, his hands braced against a table. He had his head down and Lux waited expectantly.

"You're sixteen," he breathed out, as if in pain.

Lux said nothing but only hung her head in shame. She felt Cody do the same, his leg shaking uneasily beside her.

Neo let out a shaky breath before he suddenly threw the table down violently, making everyone jump in fear. He turned around and lunged at Cody, making Lux scream.

"Neo!" yelled Trinity, jumping up to try to pull him off Cody.

He had pinned Cody to the couch and was strangling him, his face contorted with anger and his body shaking while Cody was gasping and choking beneath him, trying feebly to push him off.

Lux was standing off to the side, frozen in fear.

"Lux!" screamed Trinity, "help me!"

Lux came to her senses and helped her mother try to pull Neo off of Cody. Lux used all the force she could muster but their efforts were futile, as Neo was much stronger and his anger seemed to make him amazingly determined.

Trinity let go helplessly and chose instead to scream at Neo.

"Neo! Stop it now! You're not fixing anything!"

Neo maintained his grip as Cody began to lose consciousness, his face red with suffocation. Lux began to cry hysterically.

"Dad! Stop it, please! You're killing him!"

Thankfully, her words seemed to click as Neo lessened his grip and Cody began to gasp and cough for air.

Lux let out one last cry before running forward and grabbing Cody away from Neo's reach and dragging him back onto the couch with her. Trinity quickly pulled Neo back and sat him down on the opposite couch. He seemed to be in shock now as he just kept looking down at his hands which were shaking.

"Are you alright?" Trinity asked Cody, who was still gasping.

He nodded, but was still clinging to Lux's arm. Lux hugged him against her tightly.

Trinity looked back at Neo who had dropped his face into his hands. She sat down beside him gingerly and looked up at Cody again.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice shaking.

Neo suddenly looked up at Cody, his face still angry, ignoring Trinity beside him.

"Get out," he said evenly.

Lux looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"Get out," he repeated a little louder, "both of you."

Lux couldn't understand. Her father, who had always been so caring and understanding towards her, had just attacked her boyfriend and was now kicking them out.

"But…" she stuttered, looking at him desperately.

He tore his eyes away from Cody, who was finally getting his breath back, and looked at Lux with more anger than she'd ever seen in anyone's eyes.

"I said, get out."

He spoke with such validity, it scared Lux. Was it possible he didn't even love her anymore? He'd been angry before, disappointed, but this was beyond any emotion he'd ever shown towards her.

"Neo," said Trinity in an angry voice, "she needs us, you can't make her leave."

"The hell I can't!" he screamed back at her, before looking to Lux again, "get out!"

Lux felt the pain bore into her as she stood up slowly and helped Cody to get up. She looked back at her mother who was watching her helplessly. Lux sighed and took Cody's arm, leading him out of the apartment and closing the door.

As soon as she closed it, she could hear her parents screaming at each other from inside. She leaned back against the wall outside and slid down, her face in her hands. It couldn't have possibly gone any worse than she'd imagined. She wished she could go back and chose not to tell them. She had known that they'd be disappointed, but her father's reaction was completely unexpected.

She looked up at Cody who appeared to be still reeling from Neo's attack. He was breathing heavily, his face still red. He looked down at Lux suddenly and put out his hand to her.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where?" she said, looking at his hand sadly.

"You can stay with me," he said softly.

Lux was about to refute but figured it was her best option. She thought about going over to see Ana, but Lux knew staying with Cody was probably best. They needed each other. After what had just happened, Lux couldn't imagine Cody was doing much better than she was.

Lux grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her up. They walked back down the walkway hand in hand. Cody squeezed Lux's hand and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"I think that went okay," he said.

Lux laughed, first just a little, then harder. She let all her pain, guilt, and shame vent out of her. Though, when she was done, she still felt just as badly. She looked over at Cody as they walked down the steps slowly. He looked back at her with the same sad expression.

"I know," he said, sighing and hugging her more tightly, "I'm scared too."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, I always love to know that people are enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

When they arrived back at Cody's apartment, Jason greeted them from the living room where he had been reading. He motioned for them to sit down across from him, noticing the downcast looks they both shared.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "you should be enjoying your youth!"

Cody gave a sarcastic laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by Jason who narrowed his eyes and looked to Lux for an explanation.

"Well… um… ah, hell, I'll just come out with it," she said offhandedly, making Cody slump further into the couch and Jason lean forward expectantly.

"I'm pregnant," said Lux, completely expressionless.

After her parents' reaction, Lux couldn't have cared less what the rest of Zion thought about her predicament.

Jason had much the same reaction as Cody, nothing at first, then a slow realization and a deep sigh. He stood up and walked towards Cody threateningly and for a moment Lux was afraid he was going to attack him as Neo had. Cody seemed to feel the same as he instinctively held up his hands in defense.

"Jason, please… no!" he said, covering in fear.

"Jesus! You guys were busy weren't you!?" exclaimed Jason, while leaning over to pull Cody into a headlock and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Lux was genuinely surprised by his reaction. She hardly felt it was an appropriate subject to joke around about. Cody seemed taken aback too and groaned in irritation as he roughly threw Jason off of him. Jason stepped back, laughing heartily, but abruptly stopped when he noticed Lux's hurt and confused expression.

"Sorry…" he said, sobering up, "you guys just looked so sad, I figured he probably didn't need me to yell at him."

Lux smiled weakly up at him, now grateful for his consideration.

"Yeah, well her dad wasn't as understanding," said Cody, fixing his hair and regained his downcast demeanor.

"Ah… yeah," said Jason, sitting back down, "fathers can be like that with their daughters, a little protective."

"He strangled me," said Cody in a monotone voice.

Jason made a horrified face.

"He kicked me out," said Lux, looking down at the floor sadly, feeling the tears return once again.

Lux could feel both Cody and Jason's eyes on her.

"You're always welcome to stay here," said Jason in a sincere voice.

Lux sniffed and wiped her cheek, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," she said genuinely.

Jason smiled back at her and shrugged.

"Maybe you could try making dinner one night. God knows Cody and I both need some help in the cooking department."

Cody scoffed loudly making Lux smile.

"He'll come around," said Jason, and Lux knew he was referring to her father, "just give it some time. He's probably just a little hurt."

His words reassured Lux and she nodded, desperately hoping he was right.

"I have to go work for a bit," said Cody beside her, "but, you're welcome to come with me if you want."

"Thanks," replied Lux, "but I was thinking I should go see Ana anyways."

"Alright, I'll help you walk there," said Cody, standing up and offering his hand to Lux.

Lux looked at his hand, then up at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not five years old, I'm only pregnant," she said with a hint of a smile.

Jason laughed and got up to leave himself. Cody seemed a little embarrassed as he withdrew his hand and turned to leave as well.

"Uh… right, see you then," he said, "oh here, take my key, in case you get home before I do."

"Thanks," replied Lux, taking the key out of his outstretched hand and standing up to follow them out.

Jason walked ahead of them while Cody stayed behind to kiss Lux goodbye before she headed off in the direction of Ana's apartment.

Lux hoped Morpheus and Niobe would be more accepting of her than her father had been. What if they wouldn't let her see Ana? Lux forced the unwelcome thoughts out of her head as she walked up the steps to the row of doors. This having been her second trip across Zion, her legs were starting to give out on her. Feeling nauseous still didn't help her fatigue and she desperately wished Ana would let her in, as she didn't think she could make it back to Cody's without a rest first.

She knocked on the door and waited until Niobe answered the door. She looked down at Lux for a moment and Lux knew immediately that she'd talked to her parents already. The look was somewhere between disappointment and pity.

Lux was instantly relieved when Niobe moved aside to let her in. Lux smiled up at her, however, the gesture was not reciprocated.

"Your mother called me," said Niobe flatly while she closed the door, "she was worried about you. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Lux couldn't tell what her feelings were as Niobe's words seemed purely obligatory, so Lux simply nodded her head.

"He'll come around," said Niobe, putting a hand on Lux's shoulder and showing the first sign of compassion.

Lux smiled gratefully, appreciate hearing the reassurance a second time. It made it easier to hope that it was true.

"Is Ana…?" asked Lux, looking to Ana's bedroom.

"Yeah," said Niobe, walking away, "go on in."

Lux walked to the door and knocked softly, wondering what Ana's reaction would be to the news. When Ana opened the door slowly, Lux saw that she was fostering the same indifferent look that Niobe had just given her.

Lux smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry," said Lux, with as much sincerity as she could muster, given that she was so sick of people's reaction she frankly couldn't give a damn what Ana thought.

Ana didn't respond but moved forward to hug Lux, a gesture Lux deeply appreciated.

"I wish you'd told me sooner," said Ana talking into Lux's back, "but I know that's not really important right now."

She pulled back to look at Lux with pity, a face that Lux was getting increasingly accustomed to.

"I heard about your dad's reaction, my mom told me."

Lux sighed and looked down at the floor, feeling her shame come back with full force.

"He'll come around Lux," said Ana, "you know he's never been able to stay mad at you. I'm impressed with your mom I must say, she's usually the tight-ass one about these kinds of things isn't she?"

Lux laughed at her choice of words, but she shook her head.

"No, she understands. Dad doesn't."

"What was Cody's reaction?" asked Ana, looking skeptically at her, obviously fearing the worst.

"He's been great," replied Lux, "I'm staying with him."

"You can stay here you know?" said Ana, "mom and I talked and I convinced her to let you."

Lux's heart filled with appreciation. She had no doubt that Ana had fought unrelentingly until Niobe had given in and finally said yes.

"Thanks," replied Lux, "but I think I should stay with him. After all, I guess we'll both have to get more used to spending time together."

Lux sunk her head and willed the tears to subdue. She felt so weak, so pathetic these past few days, completely unable to control her emotions.

Ana put an arm around her comfortingly and sat them down on her bed.

"Aw, you would have loved that idea a couple weeks ago!" she said, remembering how upset Lux had been at Cody's disappearance.

"I just know I can't handle this," said Lux softly, looking down at her hands which were shaking slightly with fear.

"Of course you can," replied Ana, "you don't give yourself enough credit. Besides, I'll be here too. We can pick out baby names. What do you think… does it feel like a boy or a girl?"

Lux laughed.

"I can't feel anything except sickness."

"It's a girl," replied Ana, "girls always make you sick, just ask my mom how sick she was when she was pregnant with me."

Lux knew Ana's information was never accurate, but decided not to refute it as she didn't have the energy to deal with the full out debate that would be sure to follow. Instead she let her head fall onto Ana's shoulder and sighed deeply, feeing her exhaustion catch up to her.

Ana stroked her hair gently and Lux found the simple, but affectionate, gesture soothing. Lux only wished she could go home to her parents. Her mother would make her tea when her stomach hurt, and her father would tell her one of his stories about the wild escapades they went on back before the war was won.

Lux let her eyelids fall and didn't even notice that she began to drift away as the old stories replayed in her mind, her father's voice in her ear, lulling her to sleep.

When Lux woke up, she opened her eyes to see Ana's cluttered desk. She sat up quickly, alarmed, before realizing she must have fallen asleep. She got up, quickly stretching her stiff muscles, before digging through the junk on the desk to find the clock. It was already seven o'clock. Lux felt her heart beat quickly. She'd been asleep for at least five hours.

She walked out of Ana's room and into the kitchen where Morpheus, Niobe, and Ana were eating dinner.

"Oh hey," said Ana, swallowing a mouthful of food, "I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so tired. Are you hungry?"

Morpheus gave her a quick pensive look before eating again and Lux shifted uneasily. She felt as if she was imposing terribly, a feeling she didn't often get when she stayed here. This was like a second home to her, and yet, she felt as if suddenly she'd become a stranger. The stigma of her predicament was overwhelming.

"No thanks," replied Lux, turning to leave, "I should get back now."

"Bye," called Ana, as Lux quickly walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Lux took a deep breath before walking towards the stairs. Her legs felt limp and she struggled to move quickly, trying to get back as soon as possible. She was groggy and eager to get back to sleep.

When she finally reached the building, she turned down the hallway to see Cody lying against the outside of the apartment door. Lux quickly ran up only to see that he was asleep. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key, realizing he had obviously gotten home earlier and been locked out. He was smudged in grease, as was usual when he finished work, and his tools lay at his side.

His back was to the door, his legs spread wide, and his feet resting against the opposite wall. Lux bent down, with great difficultly, as her legs still felt wobbly and frail, and sat down inside his legs, leaning her back against his stomach.

He startled awake, instinctively grabbing Lux around the waist, then settled back down when he realized it was her. Her hugged her tighter and sighed into her neck, waking up.

"When did you get home?" asked Lux quietly, leaning her head back, letting his lips kiss down her neck.

She knew he was going to get her covered in grease but she didn't really care at the moment.

"Umm… five," replied Cody, hugging her tightly.

Lux gasped.

"Oh my god, and you've been waiting out here this whole time, I'm so sorry."

"What time is it?" asked Cody, surprised by her concern.

"After seven," replied Lux apologetically.

She felt Cody shrug against her.

"Ah well, asleep out here or asleep in there, it's all the same."

Lux smiled. She deeply appreciated how easy going he was. He was so easy to love.

"I love you," said Lux quietly, voicing her thoughts.

"I love you too," replied Cody, breathing in deeply.

He moved his hands from her sides to fall over her stomach. He rubbed her affectionately and Lux swallowed nervously at the feeling. She couldn't imagine a baby being inside of her, their baby. It all seemed so surreal at moments like these.

Lux remembered Ana's question and allowed herself a moment not to feel ashamed.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" she asked shyly.

Cody's hands froze on her stomach and he was silent a moment, as if having never considered the fact that their child would have a gender.

"It's a boy," he said suddenly, with complete confidence.

Lux laughed at his sureness.

"Could we name if after my dad?" he then asked cautiously.

"What was his name?" asked Lux automatically.

"Vincent."

Lux suppressed her urge to snort with laughter and scorn. She wasn't sure what gender her baby would be but she knew that no matter what it would not be named 'Vincent.'

"What was your mother's name?" asked Lux, hoping Cody wouldn't see through her question.

"Trista," replied Cody.

Lux's breathing hitched for a moment. Trista. It sounded so much like Trinity. Lux knew that it couldn't have been just a coincidence. She felt herself smile as she realized, with as much certainly as she needed, that she would be having a girl.

* * *

I hope you're still enjoying it! Leave a review and I'll love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews! I tried to update as soon as possible because I know some of you are very eager!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

The next three days were torturous. While usually the idea of staying with Cody for an entire three days would thrill Lux, she still hadn't heard from her parents. She was beginning to wonder if all the "he'll come around" comments she'd received had been wrong. Not to mention Cody was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm _not _going to the medical center!" said Lux angrily, glaring at Cody from across the living area.

"C'mon Lux, don't be stubborn," retorted Cody impatiently, grabbing his tools off the floor, "you haven't been yet and you should go."

Lux said nothing, but sighed in exasperation, crossing her arms and slumping down onto the couch which she was becoming more accustomed to each day, being that she was constantly tired and lethargic.

"I know you know that I'm right," said Cody, standing back up and looking at Lux expectantly.

She gave him a cold stare.

"Do you even understand what you just said?" she asked condescendingly.

Cody sighed and turned to walk towards the door, his steps heavy, indicating to Lux that indeed her comeback had hit him hard.

"I'm ignoring that comment," he said bitterly, while Lux rolled her eyes and fashioned a smug expression.

"Lux," said Cody, turning in the doorway to look back at her, "insult me all you want, but if you don't go to the doctor today I'll drag you there myself tomorrow."

Lux knew she should shut up and listen, but her mouth didn't seem to agree.

"You have to work."

"I won't go," replied Cody firmly.

"Whatever," said Lux coolly.

She turned away and heard Cody leave and close the door behind him. She looked back at the closed door and sat in silence for a minute. She knew that Cody only pushed her because he cared so much. She also knew she was acting like an obstinate child, unwilling to do something that was necessary.

Eventually she decided that as much as she did not want to give Cody the satisfaction of winning, she couldn't stand the loneliness of the small apartment any longer. She got up and found her sweatshirt. She was still wearing her ratty old jeans, the same ones she'd been wearing since her dad kicked her out, since she hadn't been quick enough to pack any clothes. She did however, manage to swipe a few shirts from Ana the day before.

She checked that Cody's key was still in her pocket, and successfully finding it, closed the door behind her, heading for the medical building. It wasn't far from the apartment, thank goodness, as Lux was becoming even lazier that usual.

When Lux walked in, she headed for the front desk, watching as a young woman answered the phone with a headset on and a fake smile plastered on her face. She held up her hand to Lux, indicating for her to wait.

"…no problem… have a nice day," said the woman in an airy voice, before clicking a button on her headset.

She turned to Lux then and regurgitated the phony smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked, as if Lux were a five-year old who'd just announced she was lost in the market.

"I need to see a doctor," said Lux, realizing how obvious the statement was.

"Why is that?" asked the woman, as if the question wasn't nearly as personal as it really was.

Lux leaned forward the whispered as quietly as possible.

"It's personal."

The woman laughed arrogantly.

"Dear… this is a medical center, everything is personal."

Lux nodded.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh," said the woman, as if it should have been obvious to her, "sixth floor."

Lux mumbled her thanks, noticing the stares she was getting from people walking by. She knew what they were all thinking. _The daughter of 'The One' in the medical center? She must be sick, she must be dying. _They were always so dramatic. Of course, at the moment Lux would prefer they believe she was dying, rather than pregnant.

She walked onto the elevator, smiling politely at the man who walked in and stood beside her. He turned to her when the doors closed.

"Aren't you…?"

"Neo's daughter," replied Lux automatically.

"…the one who got sick in the street the other day," finished the man.

Ironically, Lux felt her stomach lurch at his words. How wonderful. Now not only was she known as the main attraction of Zion, but she was also the freak who puked in the street. That should have been her circus nickname, 'freak who pukes in the street,' if there was such a thing as the circus in the real world.

Not being able to help herself, Lux laughed out loud at the thought, making the man turn to her with an odd look.

"Uh… how are you feeling?" asked the man, perhaps realizing how rude his comment had been.

Lux couldn't help the nasty tone she answered with.

"Well, I'm at the medical center so… what do you think?"

The man seemed to take the hint and abruptly shut up for the rest of the elevator ride. Lux thought about apologizing, realizing the man probably didn't mean to offend her. But whether it was the hormones, the previous argument with Cody, or the fact that her parents may have written her off forever, something in Lux just didn't care enough.

The elevator opened and the man hurriedly walked off. Lux walked out casually, looking around at all the people waiting. There were a few very pregnant women talking amongst themselves and they gave Lux a wary look as she walked by. Lux knew she didn't fit in with the women. They were all at least ten years older than she was, as were most women who were pregnant in Zion.

Lux walked over to the main desk and waited for a nurse to notice her.

"Hi… um, I need to see a doctor," said Lux uneasily.

"You _are_ pregnant I assume?" asked the nurse very offhandedly, barely looking at Lux.

"Uh, yeah," replied Lux.

"What's your name?" asked the nurse, putting down a folder to look at her.

"Lux..."

"Oh," said the nurse, obviously realizing who she was, "just have a seat over there."

She pointed to an array of chairs, all of them empty.

Lux walked over and sat down heavily. She looked down at her feet, closing her eyes and sighing. She felt so drained, so mentally exhausted. The stress seemed to increase steadily as Lux was drawn to thoughts of her parents. Lux considered asking the nurse if she could use the phone to call them, but was too afraid that if her father answered he might hang up on her. She didn't think she could handle any more rejection.

About thirty dreadful and long minutes later, a doctor emerged and called Lux's name. She snapped her head up from where it had been leaning in her hand and obediently followed the doctor into a small room. He closed the door and put down a clipboard, motioning for Lux to sit on a small cot.

"Well, let's have a look shall we?" he said, walking over to stand in front of Lux.

Lux knew that he would have to examine her and it would probably be painful, but it was over soon enough.

"Alright, you may get dressed," said the doctor, walking away to sit down in a chair.

Lux sat up slowly and redressed quickly as he spoke.

"You are pregnant my dear, but I take it you already knew that."

Lux nodded silently.

"May I ask how old you are?" he asked in a blank tone.

"…sixteen," replied Lux reluctantly.

The doctor sighed but then smiled at her.

"Well, let's get you a schedule. I would like to see you regularly."

Lux nodded and felt her heart sink, knowing that she would have to come back and go through the painful and uncomfortable routine probably many times. She waited for the doctor to fill out a form and hand it to her.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

Lux was silent a moment.

"How far along am I?"

"Well," replied the doctor, contemplating, "I can't say exactly until we give you an ultrasound, but I'd guess about two months."

Lux took a sharp intake of breath. It must have happened the first time her and Cody slept together. God, she thought, how unlucky was that.

"Does that seem right?" asked the doctor.

Lux nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Lux shook her head.

"Alright, well, I'll see you soon then," said the doctor, standing up to open the door for her.

"Thanks," replied Lux quickly, before rushing out the door.

She wanted to get back to the apartment as quickly as possible. Somehow being in the hospital, seeing the other pregnant women, and talking to the doctor had made her pregnancy even more real and terrifying.

Lux rushed back towards the elevators, feeling people's eyes on her once again. She hated them so much at times like these. She'd never quite gotten used to being a spectacle. Life was hard enough to go through without an audience. Lux ran onto the elevator, pressing the buttons rapidly, willing the door to close, to cut off the stares still coming her way.

The elevator seemed to move even slower that on the way up. At least she was alone this time. Lux felt the tears prick at her eyes and she put her hands over them, cursing under her breath. Not now, she thought, not in public. She needed to keep it together.

When the doors finally opened, Lux dropped her hands, walking out and trying her best to avoid eye contact with anyone. She knew her face was probably completely red and she was sure she looked on the verge of an emotional meltdown. She walked faster, picking up her pace, and bumping into a few people in the process.

Her breathing intensified and her heart was beating faster. Everything started to get blurry as the tears inevitably came, along with whispers around her. She hated them all so much.

She was almost there. She could see the doors just ahead. She leaned forward to push on the handle when the door flew open, almost knocking her down. She looked up to see a face. It was her father. Neo looked down at her, startled by her presence.

Lux smiled through her tears, grateful just to see his face, even if he had not meant to find her. She didn't get a chance to gauge his reaction however, as she felt herself slip away and her body give out.

* * *

I think this chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry! I hope it's still good though! You know how I love reviews! (And also exclamation marks!)


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

Lux opened her eyes to see a bright neon light. She was lying on her back, looking up at what she soon realized was the ceiling of the medical building.

"Lux?"

Lux looked over to see her father looking down at her from a chair beside the bed. He looked so concerned, his face red from crying.

Lux sat up slowly and felt her head throb painfully. She put a hand to her temple and winced with the pain, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to face her father. She suddenly realized that last time she'd seen him he had been angrier than ever.

"Dad, I-I'm sorry…" began Lux.

She'd played over the moment in her mind when she'd get to confront her father again. In her head, she'd always been defiant and stood her ground, telling her father exactly how much she didn't care how he felt about her situation. But suddenly with Neo just a few feet away, Lux's firm resolve faded and she seemed to cave in to her natural instinct to grovel for forgiveness like a child.

Neo winced at her words, which surprised Lux and she stopped talking to try to gauge his reaction. Was he still angry?

"Please," he said quietly with his head down. "Don't apologize."

Lux, still unsure of how he meant his words, swallowed nervously and decided the safest response was silence.

Neo sighed heavily and put a hand to his mouth, as if unsure what to say next. He moved his hand to Lux's knee and rubbed it gently, comfortingly. Lux could feel his emotion now, not anger but perhaps fear or worry.

"I should be apologizing. That's what I came here to do," said Neo, his voice still quiet.

"You came here to see me?" Lux couldn't help but ask.

Neo looked up at her and nodded.

"But, how did you know I was here?" asked Lux.

"I found Cody down at the docks," said Neo slowly, averting his eyes once again.

Lux could sense the shame in his voice.

"He told me you might be here."

"Oh," was all Lux could manage to say.

"I'm not ashamed of you," said Neo all of a sudden.

His words sounded rehearsed and Lux looked at him intently, willing him to go on. Neo stared at the floor, his voice resounding in the otherwise quiet room they occupied.

"When you told me about… well, I just couldn't help but realize…that you didn't need me anymore."

Lux didn't understand how he could possibly come to such a conclusion. She needed her father more than anything. The past few days had been absolutely horrid, as she had been trying to cope without either of her parents.

"You were only sixteen," continued Neo, pausing for a long time between each sentence, as if making sure he got each word just right. "You were only sixteen, and you already didn't need me anymore."

"That's not true!" said Lux desperately, bending down to grab her father's hand, still resting limply on her knee.

Neo looked up into Lux's eyes pleadingly.

"I hope so because I still need you," he said sadly.

Lux was never good at holding back her emotions, and now was not an exception as she began to cry, looking into her father's bloodshot eyes. He pulled her down into his lap and hugged her tightly, before pulling back to speak again.

"I understand if you want to stay with Cody, but… would you at least come back home for the day?"

Lux nodded enthusiastically.

"Please Dad, can I move back home?" she asked. "Cody's driving me crazy."

Neo laughed and hugged her again.

"Of course," Neo replied.

Lux stood up and turned back to Neo.

"Okay, can we stop by the docks on the way home so I can let Cody know?"

"Alright," said Neo, though he seemed a bit put off by the request.

They walked out of the building together, hand in hand. Lux noticed more stares from the people around them, but this time she smiled, knowing she didn't have to face them alone anymore.

When they reached the docks, Lux went straight for the Logos, knowing that was where Cody would be. Since the ship had returned, they'd needed to do an incredible amount of repair as the crash had destroyed nearly half the ship.

Cody looked up just when Lux and Neo came into view and he stopped, putting down his tools and walking to meet them.

"You're going home?" Cody asked immediately, understanding why they were there.

"Yeah," said Lux, looking apologetic.

She felt guilty choosing her parents over Cody so obviously.

"You understand right?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, definitely," replied Cody after a moment.

He seemed about to say something else but stopped, looking at Neo warily.

Lux hadn't really considered how Cody might take it. He seemed to be somewhat hurt, despite his contradictory words.

Lux looked back at Neo who was pretending to observe the ship, obviously trying to give them some privacy.

"I'll see you later," said Lux, looking back at Cody again.

"Mhm, sure. I mean, whatever," replied Cody in a nonchalant tone, turning right back to his work without looking at Lux.

Lux could see right through his transparent words. He was hurt. She wasn't sure what to do about it though since Cody could hardly have expected any less. He knew how much Lux wanted to reconcile with her parents. She sighed heavily and put a hand on Cody's shoulder, making him stop immediately. Lux looked back at her father who was now talking to Link about ten feet away. Lux bent down to whisper to Cody.

"Cody, I know you're upset but he asked me to come home. I thought you'd understand."

Cody put down his tools again, and turned around looking for Neo. Lux noticed Cody's demeanor change instantly and he looked at Lux intensely, still bent down facing the ship.

"Don't go, please?" he asked desperately, his voice low and quiet.

"What?" asked Lux. "Cody, I'll see you all the time…"

"No!" Cody cut her off sharply, trying to keep his voice low while still not letting Neo and Link hear.

"He came to see me Lux," continued Cody, standing up.

"Yeah I know," replied Lux, "he asked you where I was."

"Yeah," said Cody, "but that's not all he said."

"What do you mean?" asked Lux urgently.

Cody looked back at Neo and Link, as if at any moment Neo might run over and attack him again.

"He told me to stay away from you," replied Cody.

Lux looked at him skeptically. Neo's anger had seemed to dissipate completely and Lux couldn't believe he was only pretending to be okay about the situation.

"No," said Lux firmly. "He wouldn't say that. He's fine with it all now, he told me."

"No Lux, I'm not lying. He said if I came near you again he'd kill me," said Cody.

Lux backed away from Cody quickly.

"Cody, stop it. I mean, I know you're upset that I'm leaving but you don't have to do this."

"Lux I swear," said Cody earnestly. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"He's not angry anymore Cody."

"He did strangle me, is it so hard to believe he wouldn't do it again if he had the chance?"

Cody was obviously trying not to lose his temper, but he was starting to crack.

"Cody," said Lux through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

Cody came forward and grabbed Lux roughly by the shoulders. His voice was now raised enough to catch both Neo and Link's attention.

"Lux, please, just don't leave okay?!"

"Hey!" yelled Neo, coming up behind them and yanking Lux away from Cody's grasp.

Link walked over too, eyeing Cody suspiciously.

"Cody," said Link, his voice low and threatening. "Get back to work now."

Cody looked at Lux with sadness, before nodding to Link and picking up his tools. Lux stared at him, uncertainly flowing through her mind as her father guided her away.

"C'mon, let's go home," said Neo protectively.

Lux spent the walk back trying to figure out just who she believed. She decided to ask her father straight out. He told her once he could never lie to her and she hoped he had meant it.

"Dad?" Lux asked cautiously, as they walked up the steps of their building. "What did you tell Cody?"

"I asked him where you were," replied Neo, looking straight ahead as they walked.

"Is that all?" Lux questioned.

"Why? What did he say?" Neo asked, looking at Lux expectantly, a flash of anger on his face.

Lux suddenly wasn't sure whether she should tell him the truth. If Cody was lying then it would only make Neo hate him, and if he wasn't lying, then Lux wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

"He said… well, I think he must have misunderstood you. He thought that you were still angry with him."

They were now just outside their door and Neo stopped immediately at her words and kept his gaze straight ahead.

"I'm glad you're coming home," he said gently. "I missed you."

"I know Dad," replied Lux. "I missed you too, but…"

Neo turned to Lux then and grabbed her arm, not roughly, but firmly.

"Come inside Lux," said Neo, looking into her eyes sternly. "Your mother wants to see you."

Lux began to feel uneasy. She knew her father loved her but she could tell his ill feelings had obviously not completely abated. She realized now his anger was now solely targeted on Cody and she feared Cody had indeed been telling her the truth. She swallowed nervously and nodded, walking through the door, Neo behind her.

Lux spotted Trinity sitting on the couch in the living area. Trinity looked up when they entered and she gasped slightly at Lux's presence. Lux didn't think, but just instinctively ran into her mother's arms, sinking against her on the couch.

Trinity grasped her tightly and spoke softly.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mom," replied Lux, clinging to Trinity.

Lux heard Neo close the door and her mother quickly whispered into her ear. Her voice was so quiet, even though her mouth was right next to Lux's ear, Lux could barely make out the words.

"I know what your father told Cody. Just please, don't go. Please."

Lux took a moment before she pulled back to look at her mother's face. Trinity had tears in her eyes and she looked at Lux pleadingly. Lux knew she had to make a choice right there. She could run back to Cody or she could obey her father and stay here with her mother. Lux knew no matter what choice she made she'd be miserable. It felt so unfair. Still, her mother's desperate expression was enough to sway Lux.

"I'm glad to be home," she spoke clearly, loud enough for Neo to hear.

Trinity smiled at Lux and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

Lux shrugged, moving off her mother's lap to sit behind her on the couch.

"Okay I guess. A bit tired."

"Have you eaten yet?" Trinity asked.

Lux thought a moment before shaking her head. She foolishly realized that was probably why she passed out at the medical center.

"I'll make you something," said Trinity, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Lux looked at her father who was still standing by the door, looking away distractedly. He turned to Lux when he noticed her gaze fall on him. He walked over to the opposite couch and sat down slowly, bending over slightly, his elbows on his knees, before he sighed loudly.

"Why Dad?" was all Lux said, feeling the hurt emotion pour through her words.

Neo looked right into her eyes without conveying the slightest hint of remorse or sympathy.

"You'll understand one day," he answered.

Lux hung her head, biting her lip to keep the anger inside. Yelling and screaming wouldn't do any good and she'd only get herself thrown out again. Though at the moment, she had to muster all the will in her body to keep from getting up and walking out. She didn't reply, knowing anything she said would only be cruel and foolishly worded.

"I love you," Neo spoke, his voice soft.

Lux knew he meant it deeply, but all Lux could think about was Cody.

"If you really loved me you'd want me to be happy," replied Lux, trying her best to keep the edge out of her voice.

"You can't always have everything you want," he said in a commanding voice.

"You think I want this?" Lux countered, her voice full of disbelief.

She couldn't believe how her father had somehow overnight turned into a vicious dictator. He was blinded by his insecurity about losing her. She could understand his reasoning, but it was still wrong.

Neo was about to say something in return when Trinity reappeared in the doorway. She looked between the two, and Lux knew she had come in at that moment purposefully. One more moment alone and either Neo or herself would have lost their temper and Lux coming back home would have only made things worse.

"Why don't you come and talk to me in the kitchen?" Trinity asked, looking at Lux with a small smile.

Lux took her eyes away from Neo to stand up and walk out of the room. She looked back just in time to see the look on his face, as he ran a hand through his hair. Lux knew that look, she'd seen it only once in her life. Neo had looked down at her with the same way when he'd pulled her out of the bathtub that fateful day. It was as if he'd already lost her. Lux could never forget that look. She hated herself so much for doing that to him, for making him feel that way again.

Lux sighed heavily and followed Trinity into the kitchen, hoping her mother would be more understanding.


End file.
